Empathie
by Calimera
Summary: Arthur était dans un de ces mauvais jours, la tête ailleurs, le regard triste… Perceval n'aimait pas le voir comme ça… Parce que ça lui faisait mal, à lui-aussi…


**N/A: Écrit pour les oskaars, un concours de fanworks Kaamelott qui a lieu sur tumblr. J'espère toutefois m'en être sortie, je n'écris pas souvent dans ce fandom, malgré mon désir de le faire, et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise.**

 **Voici un nouveau ficlet mettant à l'honneur Arthur et Perceval. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: Kaamelott appartient à Alexandre Astier.**

* * *

Ça s'était passé vite.

Il y a une minute, il était en train de rire et de lancer des boules de neige à Karadoc; et la minute d'après, il observait le roi Arthur, qu'il venait de remarquer. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors.

Arthur était seul, assis sur le banc au pied de l'arbre qu'il occupait parfois, les bras pliés sur ses cuisses, clairement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, ni à la neige qui tombait doucement du ciel.

La tête ailleurs, la mine sombre, le regard triste, presque voilé... Arthur était dans un de ses mauvais jours...

Arthur croyait qu'on ne le voyait pas, mais Perceval le voyait. Perceval était peut-être idiot, il n'avait peut-être pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais il savait reconnaître quand les gens n'allaient pas bien.

Il avait aussi remarqué que, certains jours, Arthur s'isolait. Il savait que, certains jours, il semblait d'humeur triste. Parfois même, il hurlait contre quelqu'un ou ronchonnait, et l'instant d'après, il devenait triste. Les gens à Kaamelott ne le remarquaient pas mais Perceval, lui, le voyait. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du roi. Quelque chose de froid, de triste. Quelque chose qui faisait mal. Quelque chose qui faisait mal à Arthur... Quelque chose qui faisait mal à Perceval lorsqu'il voyait ceci. Perceval ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était là.

Arthur n'allait pas bien et Perceval... Perceval n'aimait pas le voir comme ça... Parce que ça lui faisait mal, à lui-aussi... Ça lui faisait mal là, à la poitrine. Ça lui faisait comme si on le frappait dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur, et Perceval sentit de nouveau cette douleur familière au fin fond de sa poitrine et, presque instinctivement, il posa une main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Mais c'était Arthur qu'il observait. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la figure – familière et réconfortante – de son roi.

La douleur du roi était aussi la sienne.  
Mais ce n'était pas à sa douleur qu'il pensait, non. Perceval pensait à Arthur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son roi était aussi triste... il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état... et Perceval n'était pas sûr si le demander à Arthur était une bonne idée. Il risquait plus de se prendre un pain dans la tronche ou de se faire crier dessus de toute façon. Plus parce qu'Arthur détesterait qu'on le trouve dans cet état (triste, vulnérable) que parce qu'il serait fâché contre Perceval. Malgré toutes les remontrances que Perceval recevait de la part d'Arthur, il savait qu'Arthur l'aimait bien. Il lui avait dit un jour.

La figure triste, Perceval se demandait comment il pourrait rendre son roi heureux, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça... son roi, son ami, avait mal. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour l'aider, le réconforter.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Arthur, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir déçu son Roi, un sentiment que Perceval détestait connaître. Perceval était tellement frustré qu'il aurait bien donné un coup de pied dans la neige. Il rumina un moment dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid lui frapper l'arrière de la nuque. Perceval se retourna, interloqué, en direction du lanceur de boule de neige.

À force de penser à Arthur, il avait oublié la présence de Karadoc.

« Bah quoi ? » se justifia Karadoc. « Vous restiez là, planté, à rien faire. Il faut vous réveiller Seigneur Perceval ! »

Et Karadoc reprit de plus belle son attaque.

« Eeh ! Mais arrêtez ! Faîtes pas le con ! » protesta Perceval qui tentait d'esquiver les projectiles glacés tant qu'il pouvait.

« Allez ! Plus de nerfs seigneur Perceval ! Vous êtes en train de vous ramollir ! J'vous préviens, le perdant devra céder au gagnant le dernier morceau de saucisson à la taverne ! »

Puisque c'était comme ça... !

Délaissant Arthur (Juste un moment, s'était promis Perceval), Perceval se baissa pour ramasser de la neige et en faire une boule. Après tout, il n'allait pas se laisser humilier comme ça ! Et puis, on ne rigolait pas avec le saucisson de la taverne ! C'était celui avec des noisettes entières dedans et il se disputait toujours avec Karadoc pour avoir le dernier morceau et c'était souvent Karadoc qui gagnait cette manche. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas perdre !

Il visa Karadoc et lança son projectile. La bataille avait repris.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Perceval et Karadoc se lançaient des boules de neige, ainsi que des « insultes » amicales, visant à pousser l'autre à faire de son mieux. Leur jeu dura un moment avant que Karadoc ne s'arrête, visiblement essoufflé.

« Bon allez là... ça suffit... je suis trempé. On arrê- »

Une nouvelle boule de neige en pleine figure l'interrompit brusquement. Il se figea et fixa son ami qui l'observait avec un sourire goguenard.

« Alors ça... vous allez me le payez, Seigneur Perceval ! »

Perceval éclata de rire tandis que Karadoc, avec un air bourru, se penchait pour prendre de la neige. Il la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de Perceval qui put l'éviter de justesse (comme quoi, leur entraînement sur les techniques d'esquives portait ses fruits ! Bien que Perceval ne comprenait pas en quoi quelque chose d'autre qu'un arbre pouvait porter des fruits. Les gens avait des expressions bizarres des fois !)

La boule de neige passa à côté de Perceval...  
… et alla heurter la nuque d'Arthur.

Arthur sursauta puis se raidit en sentant la neige s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux puis glisser le long de son cou. Il se retourna brusquement en direction des deux compères, les sourcils froncés.

Perceval et Karadoc se regardèrent quelques instants.

« Oh mince ! » fit Karadoc, soudain penaud. « Vous croyez qu'on doit déguerpir ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant à Perceval.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Sire ! » dit Perceval à l'intention de son roi, peu rassuré (les colères du roi Arthur étaient légendaires, même hors de Kaamelott) « C'était pas vous qu'on visait ! »

Plutôt que de se mettre à hurler ou à les poursuivre pour les frapper, Arthur eut un sourire étrange, qui ne rassura pas du tout Perceval et Karadoc.

Ils observèrent en silence Arthur se baisser, prendre de la neige dans ses mains...

Puis former une boule qu'il lança en direction des deux compères. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

La boule heurta Karadoc en plein sur sa figure. Trop interloqué, Karadoc ne réagit pas. À ses côtés, Perceval éclata de rire, cela semblait réveiller Karadoc de sa transe. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose quand –

Une nouvelle boule de neige l'atteignit sur la figure, et une seconde alla frapper Perceval une seconde après.

La tête recouverte de neige, Perceval et Karadoc se regardèrent avant de se tourner en direction du roi.

Armé de boules de neige dans ses mains, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Arthur affichait un air très satisfait.

« Alors ? » lança Arthur en leur direction. « Vous comptez répliquer un jour ou vous allez rester plantés là comme des piques ? »

Perceval et Karadoc s'échangèrent un sourire, puis s'armèrent.

« Sus au roi de Bretagne ! » s'écria Karadoc en se jetant sur Arthur.

Perceval et Karadoc attaquèrent et la bataille put reprendre, une nouvelle fois.

Très vite, l'extérieur se changea en champ de bataille où volaient les boules de neige et où se faisaient entendre des rires et des exclamations. Arthur, fin combattant, parvenait le plus souvent à atteindre ses chevaliers. Ceux-ci, plus maladroits, tenaient pourtant bon et parvenaient à toucher leur Roi, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas assez rapide ou n'avait pu se cacher derrière un arbre.

Jamais Perceval ne s'était autant amusé. Il riait et courrait tandis qu'il attaquait Arthur ou Karadoc. Cela lui rappelait la fois où ils avaient fait une bataille de nourriture avec le fromage blanc que Karadoc avait pris à Vénec, dans les couloirs de Kaamelott. C'était toujours surprenant de voir leur roi aussi joueur, ainsi Perceval en profitait au maximum.

Très vite, Karadoc déclara forfait. Il ne resta plus qu'Arthur et Perceval.

Si Arthur avait l'avantage de la rapidité et de la précision avec lesquelles il lançait ses projectiles, Perceval, lui, se révélait doué pour l'esquive et avait le don surprenant de se faire plusieurs missiles de neige rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, Perceval parvint à frapper Arthur avec une boule qui atterrit droit sur son visage. Il se débarrassa vite de la neige qui lui collait au visage et fixa Perceval.

Le Gallois l'observait avec des yeux faussement innocents.  
Arthur eut un sourire en coin.

« Oh attendez vous... Vous perdez rien pour attendre ! »

Perceval éclata de rire puis détala comme un lapin lorsqu'Arthur se mit à le poursuivre. Karadoc, complètement lessivé, les observait tandis qu'il encourageait son collègue.

La chasse battait à son comble. Puis soudain, Arthur se jeta sur Perceval qui tenta de se protéger. Les deux roulèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à dévaler une légère pente. Leur course achevée, Perceval se retrouva vite sur le dos, le corps entièrement recouvert de neige.

Arthur atterrit juste à côté de lui. Il avait les joues roses, les yeux étincelants, les cheveux couverts de neige, le corps secoué de rires. Perceval eut un sourire en le voyant, le cœur plus léger, content de retrouver son roi et, immédiatement, il se sentit réchauffé par son énergie.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés dans la neige, heureux, lessivés, le cœur léger, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle.

Puis, Arthur se leva et s'installa sur le bassin de Perceval, ramassa de la neige et en tartina le visage de Perceval, avant de se laisser tomber à côté du Gallois. Il était aussi recouvert de neige que Perceval, mais il avait un sourire niais, détendu, tout sentiment maussade envolé de son esprit.

Perceval sourit. Arthur souriait. Arthur riait.  
Perceval avait retrouvé son roi.

* * *

 **«** _ **Le chevalier idéal, selon moi, a d'abord accès au moment présent comme Perceval. (...) Et le deuxième élément rejoint aussi le moment présent, c'est l'empathie. Ce n'est pas la gloire que Perceval cherche. Perceval se met à la place de celui qui souffre. Et cette notion, l'empathie, reste étrangère à Lancelot. C'est une notion familière à Perceval parce qu'il est décrit comme un enfant, en fait, et pas du tout comme un idiot. Donc, lui, il a la curiosité nécessaire pour écouter, il a le temps. Alors quand il a un truc il y reste accroché. Il n'a rien à faire de particulier ni après ni avant. Il peut rester là. S'il doit s'asseoir sur une pierre pour écouter quelqu'un qui ne trouve pas ses mots, cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes. Il ne se projette pas, comme les enfants, il est là. Et quand Perceval décide de passer à autre chose c'est parce qu'il s'ennuyait là.**_ **»**

 **-** **Alexandre Astier, interview du 15 juin 2010.**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode _La Grande Bataille_ qui est l'un de mes épisodes préférés, c'est si rare de voir Arthur joueur et de s'amuser avec ses chevaliers.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu (rien qu'un peu), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**


End file.
